Expect the unexpected
by mon-amourr
Summary: It's Morty's birthday and it seemed like people forgot. What he didn't expect was that people would come. MortyxFalkner and SilverxLance


It was a tough day for Morty. It was his birthday, but he knew that nobody cared about it. Even Falkner and Silver seemed like they had forgot it. Eusine was in Kanto and called him to wish him a happy birthday and that he would come another time. Morty let out a sigh. He had defeated 8 trainers today and lost to 2.

The Ghost-Pokémon saw their depressed trainer and tried to make him laugh. They were angry at the redhead and the Bird trainer. How dare they forget their master's birthday! Gengar juggled and tried to let Morty laugh, but it didn't work. Morty stood up and walked to his bedroom, to get some well deserved sleep. For the first time in years Morty let out a small tear. Gengar, Mismagius and Chandelure were done with the moping of their trainer and decided to go and try find Silver and Falkner.

They first went to Violet City, only to see Falkner talking a little bit too friendly in their eyes with some other male. They didn't even want to talk to him and immediately went to Silver. When they arrived at Blackthorn City they saw Silver struggle with Lance.

"Let me go! It's Morty's birthday today and I promised Falkner that I would go! I already bought a present! Pervert let me go!" Shouted Silver. Then something came In Silver's mind and he grinned. "If you won't let me go, then we won't have sex until your birthday and oh? What's that? Oh yeah your birthday is already over! Oh damn a year without sex… and you know I will do it, so let me go!"

Lance had become pale from even the thought of a year without doing perverted things with Silver. He sighed and signed him that they would go. Silver then saw the Ghost-Pokémon and walked to them. They were happy that finally someone would come. They floated towards Silver and hugged him. Well so far as they could. Slowly Lance walked t o them. Lance knew that Morty's Ghost-Pokémon never left Morty's side and if they did then something happened.

"What's wrong with Morty? You guys never leave him." Asked Lance and immediately he saw the grins from Gengar and Mismagius face disappear. They tried to show Silver and Lance what was wrong with their trainer and because Silver was more often with Morty then Lance, he understood them first.

"Morty is a little bit depressed because he thinks nobody cares about his birthday? Because nobody celebrated it with him in the past?" Said Silver surprised when the three Ghost-Pokémon nodded. "Of course Morty would think something like that, but where Falkner then?"

Mismagius and Gengar tried to show a Falkner who looked like he flirted with someone else. The three Pokémon saw that the eyebrows from the human went up.

"Falkner wouldn't cheat on Morty, he loves him to much." Answered Lance at first. He was sure about that. He knew that Falkner would do anything to be with Morty, but for some kind of reason Lance volunteered to get Falkner. The Ghost-Pokémon went with Silver to Morty and Silver gave Lance a quick kiss before he left.

Lance went on his Dragonite to Violet City. There he saw Falkner sitting in front of the gym. The hopped of from Dragonite's back and walked towards Falkner, who was sitting in normal clothing for the first time in months. "Hey Falkner, what's wrong?" Asked Lance sincere.

"It's Morty's birthday today and I wanted to make it special just for him, but I don't have a present or anything. It's like nothing is good enough for him."

"The Ghost-Pokémon came to Silver and me…" Was all that Lance said. He saw Falkner's eyes widen with worry. Falkner knew more than Lance would ever now. He knew about the tough past of Morty, about the suicide thoughts before he was with Falkner and the fact that never the Ghost-Pokémon left their beloved trainer's side, with the only exception when something happened to Morty.

"What's wrong with Mort? Lance you better not joke with me!" Threatened Falkner. The Dragon master knew how protective the young Bird gym leader was about his lover and was hoped that the next words would calm him.

"They said that he was depressed because nobody was there for his birthday. They also assume that you are cheating because they came to get you and you looked a little too friendly with someone. They didn't go in detail." Said Lance casually and tried to see something from Falkner's face.

"He was nobody, take me to Morty now!" Demanded the Violet gym leader and Lance just nodded.

**While Lance was at Falker, Silver arrived at Morty's**

"Oi, Morty you awake?" Asked Silver quietly. He then saw Morty walk out of a room in only sleeping pants and a hand through his hair.

"Silver?*yawn* What are you doing here?" Said Morty sleepily, but Silver could hear the depressed tone. He also noticed that Morty's was well build. He looked like he was fresh from a gym. He had a six-pack and not even a single trace of some fat. Morty looked skinny, but quite well build.

"It's your birthday and I have a present for you." Silver said uneasy. He looked at Morty only to see some happiness returning.

"Thank you Silver that's really nice. I only would like if Falkner would be here too, but I guess he's too busy." Smiled Morty. "I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that I'm out of drinks… Do you want some water?" Asked Morty emphatically. Silver smiled but shook his head.

They both walked to the living room and sat in front of each other. Silver handed the present and gave a small smile.

"Where's your Lancelot, Sil. I thought he wouldn't leave you ever alone?" Said Morty jokily. Silver went alone with it.

"He will arrive soon, like the knight in shiny armor he is." Giggled Silver. "Now open you present. I looked for it every where and when I finally found it; I couldn't give it to you because Lance didn't want me to go… Stupid Lance." He grumbled.

"And still you love him… Hard life you have and I will open it right now. "Grinned Morty while opening the present. When he almost opened the present he was speechless. It was a Ghost-Pokémon statue with every Pokémon he owned. There was a Gengar, Mismagius, Dusknoir, Sableye, Driftblim and a Chandelure on it. Morty truly loved the statue. He stood up and hugged Silver. They both stopped hugging and talked for a while.

It didn't take long before Lance and Falkner arrived. They really bounced the house in.

"And there comes Lancelot, saving his dear lady Silver from the ghosts." Said Morty once again jokily and smiled at Falkner, who saw the love and happiness in Morty's eyes. A minute later he saw what Morty's wore and swallowed. Morty looked so sinfully good in Falkner's eyes. Lance also checked Morty out, but he knew that the Ghost-Trainer was off limit and he also had Silver so he couldn't complain. He took Silver's hand and pulled him out of the house. Silver and Morty said a quick goodbye and that they would call each other. Lance and Silver flew away a few seconds later.

Falkner walked towards Morty and sat on his lap. He didn't say anything and just kissed Morty eagerly. Morty kissed Falkner back just as eagerly back. Soon the kissing became more passionate and Falkner couldn't help, but move his hands across Morty's chest. How he loved the feeling of the body of the Ghost-trainer. Morty took Falkner's shirt off and played with Falkner's body, but the Bird-trainer wouldn't let that happen and gently slapped those hands away. Morty knew what to expect and let everything overcome him.

Morty let himself fall down and let Falkner do whatever he wanted. Falkner began to lick Morty's neck and nibbled slowly down to his jugular and sucked there hard enough to leave a mark. When the mark was clearly enough to see, he moved down to the collarbone and nipped there. He felt Morty harden under his touch and slowly moved his hand across the bare chest of Morty to the hardening length and stroked it. Morty let out a loud moan and Morty moved his mouth down to one of Morty's erect nipple and licked, sucked, nipped and lightly bit at it.

Morty enjoyed the touch of his lover very much and wanted more. He groaned in the hope that Falkner would go faster. The Violet City gym leader grinned and stood up and went to Morty's bedroom to retrieve some things. Morty lay there down on the floor waiting for Falkner. He didn't have to wait long as Falkner came a few seconds later back and continued his ministrations. Soon he teased both Morty's nipples and his length and he didn't' had to wait long before Morty begged silently for more.

Falkner took both Morty's pants and boxers off and did the same to his own. He grabbed the lube he got from Morty's bedroom and lubed his fingers. Carefully he circled around Morty's opening and slowly pushed one finger inside him. Morty groaned at the feeling to be stretched. It was a long time ago that Falkner was on top, so the bird trainer had to be careful in the beginning. He slowly pushed another finger inside Morty when the Ghost- trainer was stretched enough and repeated it with the third and last finger. Falkner tried to ease the pain by kissing Morty and use his other hand to tease Morty's nipples.

Falkner decided to take his fingers out of Morty's when the older trainer couldn't lie still and he took out a condom, put it around his length and lubed it extra, so he would hurt Morty even less. He pushed slowly inside his older lover and it didn't take long before he was completely inside. Morty groaned when Falkner moved his hips and tried to find the right spot. It didn't take long before he found it.

"Ah- Aahh… Falk- Falkner… There please keep hitting it." Moaned Morty loudly. Falkner enjoyed hearing his lover like this even went harder and faster and kept hitting Morty's prostate. Falkner moved Morty's right leg over his shoulder and went even deeper inside his lover. Falkner moved down to kiss Morty passionately. Morty stopped for some air and to say something.

"Falk… Please go even Ahh... Faster and deeper… I love you… Har- Harder Ahh..."Moaned and panted Morty out. Falkner couldn't decline that and did exactly what Morty wanted. He brought both Morty and himself in pure bliss and both were out of breath when they came down of their orgasm. They both kissed and cleaned each other up.

"So did you enjoy your birthday present?" Said Falkner with a little blush. Morty grinned. I would enjoy it each time you would give me that. It was one of the best things I ever had. They both lay down on the floor with Falkner lying with his head on Morty's chest. "Happy Birthday my Mort, love you too." Murmured Falkner before falling asleep. Morty smiled and looked a little down to the now asleep Falkner. "Always yours, Falk." Said Morty before falling asleep.

**At Lance and Silver's house. **

"Damn it Lance, stop teasing me." Said Silver who was lying on their bed while Lance was preparing him. "And why would I Silver? I know you're enjoying it." Said Lance huskily. Silver was prepared enough, but Lance wanted to let Silver suffer for the nearly heart attack before, when his younger lover said that there would be no sex for a year and it was his plan to let Silver pay for it.

"I'm sorry Lance, just… Ahhh… Stop…. Uhnn… Teasing me please!" Finished Silver quickly. Lance stopped. Silver never said please… Would he stop teasing or not. Then Lance grinned and took his fingers out of Silver. He did a condom around his incredible hard length and took Silver on his lap. He slowly began to enter the trainer and then stopped when he was completely inside of Silver. He then took a hold of Silver face and said while looking each other in the eyes. "I want you to ride me Silver. If you don't then you won't be able to get away." Grinned Lance. Silver's eyes became bigger and Lance laughed from the inside. He was surprise when the boy moved his head away and slowly began to move. Soon they both had a nice steady pace and Lance was still quite surprised at the bluntness of Silver. He rode Lance like he was a prof. Lance moved his hand across Silver's length on the same pace as his thrust. Soon Silver couldn't wait anymore and came. Lance let Silver enjoy his bliss and took a grip of the trainer's hips and moved a little bit faster and he too came soon. They waited for a few minutes before they both cleaned up and went to sleep.

The next day Silver spoke to Morty to ask when they could hang out. Morty answered that everyday was good except in the evening. He had things to do. Things that Silver probably didn't wanted to know.


End file.
